


Ghost

by SapphireSmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanvids, Romance, Sibling Incest, Young and Old, face claims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>My ghost, where'd you go?</i><br/><i>I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me</i><br/><i>My ghost, where'd you go?</i><br/><i>What happened to the soul that you used to be?</i><br/><br/>a bellatrix/narcissa fan video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

  
**Please watch in HD!**

**Bellatrix Black/Lestrange:** Helena Bonham Carter, Katie McGrath  
**Narcissa Black/Malfoy:** Helen McCrory, Freya Mavor


End file.
